There are several methods of bleeding a brake system for a motor vehicle. For example, when bleeding the brake system at an assembly plant, one method involves the use of a vacuum evacuation and brake fluid fill system. Such a vacuum evacuation and brake fluid fill system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,529 which issued Feb. 18, 1992. That vacuum evacuation and brake fluid fill system is mounted to a filler tube of a master cylinder of a brake system and has a controller for directing the operation of the system to evacuate the brake system and pressure fill the brake system with brake fluid. In so doing, this method results in using a system which is expensive, cumbersome and needs a pressure and vacuum source.
When bleeding the brake system in the after market, another method involves the use of a bleeder ball system. The bleeder ball system includes a spherical ball filled with brake fluid and a hose to attach the ball to a fluid reservoir of a master cylinder of the brake system. The bleeder ball system is connected to a constant source of air pressure to push air bubbles from the brake system as a fitting or bleeder tube is opened. In so doing, this method results in using a system which is expensive, messy and needs a constant air pressure source.
Still another method of bleeding the brake system in the aftermarket is to open bleed ports or fittings in the brake system and then apply the brakes pushing the brake pedal to the floor. While the brake pedal is depressed the bleed ports or fittings are closed and then the brake pedal is released and fluid is compensated into the system from the fluid reservoir. In this method, an operator manually fills the fluid reservoir to compensate for the fluid being bled through the system. This method can result in excess brake fluid spilling over the workplace, being messy, laborous and cumbersome and it is difficult to flush all air from the brake system. Thus there is a need in the art to provide an inexpensive, aftermarket pressurized brake bleed system.